patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog Saga
What's About Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form from Project Shadow, Still tormented by Maria death in the past and never forgave the military for it. But a Clown from an unknown universe name Jokini, who knows alot of Shadow past including Maria, Decided to make a promise to bring her back to life as long Shadow help him spread chaos by getting his revenge against those who did more harm then good. Will Shadow make the right choice? Or will his mysterious prototype brother Blade will make it for him? What Happened Prolouge: The Journey Begins Stage 1: Choose your Destiny: Shadow vs. Blade Stage 2: A Fight in the Highway Hero Path: Vs. Spinal (Help the Heroes stop Jokini's assault & stop Spinal's pirates.) Military Path: Vs. Diane (Defeat the Military soldiers & Diane) During the fight against Diane, Shadow doesn't understand who the Negative Forces are & decided to learn more about it while Garu & Spinal duke it out without noticing him. Villain Path: Vs. Garu (Help Spinal Stop the Heroes & the soldiers from harming Jokini & defeat Garu) Stage 3: Dark Forest Hero Path: Vs. Mech-Ja (Take out the Mutant Trees & stop Mech-Ja to help Lupe & Molly save the Forest) It was a battle of speed & brains while both fighters take heavy blows, but in the end Shadow destroyed Mech-Ja & saved the Forest from Deforestiation, for the sake that Maria wants to see the full beauty of the planet, including the forest. Military Path: Vs. Molly (Help the Mutant Trees Defeat Molly) Villain Path: Vs. Lupe the Wolf (Help the Mutant Trees Defeat Lupe) Stage 4: G.U.N. Protected Area Hero Path: Vs. Kano (Help Rex fend off the Criminals of the Black Dragon) Military Path: Vs. D.Va (Concerntrate on shutting down G.U.N. himself & defeat D.Va) During the battle while D.Va is falling in midair, Shadow jumps up & catches D.Va saving her while he must do her best to comfort D.Va who is saddened about the fact that now she has no where else to go from Overwatch & G.U.N. recently. While noticing Kano escaped with G.U.N.'s weapons while Rex is injured, but Shadow tend & heal his wounds while he finds one of the Chaos Emeralds & a 3-Star Dragon Ball. Villain Path: Vs. Rex the Inkling (Help Kano shut down G.U.N. & defeat Rex the Inkling) Stage 5: Mobius Central (Chaotic) Hero Path: Vs. Chaos General (Help Papyrus find Sans & stop the Chaos General) By defeating the Chaos General, Shadow continues on with the Jokini on the wall, warns Shadow about the next two heroes that they're gonna eat you alive. Even more so with a warning about if Shadow faced more villains, then Jokini's deal will be off. But Shadow presses on. Military Path: Vs. Bastion (Defeat Bastion to let the Black & White Cartoon World spread & flourish for Bendy) Villain Path: Vs. Papyrus (Defeat Papyrus) Stage 6: Highway (Chaotic) Hero Path: Vs. Carmelita Fox (Take out one of two cops, like Carmelita) Military Path: Vs. Leaf (Take out one of two cops, like Leaf) Villain Path: Vs. Mr. Yama & Little Yama (Due to the G.U.N. Incident, Blend in & Fool the Black Dragon & take out Mr. Yama's Little Yama Robot.) With the past thanks from the Black Dragon, Shadow use this to his advantage by blending in, Shadow tricks Mr. Yama & the Black Dragon to give away the information, including the Strong Core & the Shrink Ray. Later that night, Shadow tries to destroy the Little Yama but the robot shrinks him down to fight him. Both of them fight, but Shadow used his cunning, speed & skill against the Little Yama, demolishing the robot, returning to normal size to knock Yama unconscious & leaves just in time for Carmelita & Leaf to take him away, getting questions about Shadow's true motives. Stage 7: Bendy Area Hero Path: Vs. Sash Lilac (Help Bendy & Alice Angel to complete the Black & White Cartoon Ritual while defeating Sash Lilac) Military Path: Vs. Orisa (Defeat Orisa) Villain Path: Vs. Bendy (Save Sash Lilac & Milla Basset by stopping the Ritual & defeating Bendy) By tricking Jokini after the battle with Bendy with dark humor, Shadow becomes more pacifist & more regretful of his dark actions, while Sash Lilac & Milla Basset were freed & helped Bendy& Alice Angel find the perfect place that it just might work. Stage 8: Mumbo Street (Note: Only 2 Paths were set up instead of 3) Hero/Military Path: Vs. Zarya (Protect Rainflower by beating back the Magic Gloves, while defeating an enraged Zarya) Even at his weakest state, Shadow continues speaking to Zarya about his own faults about his dark past & fate has tortured him too many times, after so much convincing, Zarya begin to calm down Villain Path: Vs. Rainflower (Defeat Rainflower) Stage 9: Protection Agency Hero Path: Vs. Malai (Stop the Breakout by defeating Malai) After defeating Malai, he asks on why would she stage a breakout for a young woman named Gina. Only Malai escaped saying that the Military were all the same that they treat people like they're cold hearted villains. But Sanford shed some light by explaining about the Mistake Event to Shadow that has changed everyone's attitude, Shadow feels like it explains the story. While Shadow notices something machinery in the sky. Military Path: Vs. Sanford (Defeat Sanford) Villain Path: Vs. Failman (Defeat Failman, for everyone else's sake) Stage 10: Temple of the Echidna (This level also takes 2 paths.) Military Path: Vs. Tracer (Help the Stone Tribesmen Defeat Tracer) Hero/Villain Path: Vs. Agamo or Santulana (Help either Agamo or Santulana defeat Santulana or Agamo to defend or destroy the Temple) With Shadow & Agamo working together, they've taken out Santulana. Shadow is lifted up by Agamo & realised that he saw the Space Colony ARK & must get up to finally put the past behind him. Shadow is lead by Tracer by multiple blinks to the next destination, passing the Underground & onto the Path of Overwatch. Stage 11: Underground (Chaotic) (Only this Stage is skipped) Hero Path: Vs. Tricky (Help Mettaton & Sunshine protect the Underground from Tricky & his Surface Invaders) Only Hank J. Wimbleton helps out Mettaton & Sunshine take on Hank's long time arch enemy, Tricky the zombie clown with the Impropability Powers & the three manage to take him out with experience & lucky sharpshooting skills. Stage 12: Path to Overwatch Hero Path: Vs. Monkey Blue (Take out Monkey Blue) Stage 13: Overwatch Base Hero Path: Vs. Purple Guy Stage 14: Overwatch Rocket Facility Hero Path: Vs. Deadshot Stage 15: Space Colony Ark Hero Path: Vs. Blade the Hedgehog Stage 16/Final Stage: Destroying Ark Hero Path: Vs. Akiko Chou Epilogue: Shadow's Promise, My Past is Not Today (Pure Hero) Characters *Main Central Character: Shadow the Hedgehog *Rival Character: Blade the Hedgehog (Always the 2nd to Last Boss - 3rd if Shadow fight/kill the Villains Side bosses - Final Boss if Shadow fight all Heroes, Military & Villains equally 50/50/50) *Leader of the Hero Side: Pearl Star *Leader of the Military Side: Hank J, Wimbleton *Leader of the Evil Side: Jokini the Clown Bosses (In random orders depending on Shadow paths) Bosses of the Hero Side X = Power-Up to stop Shadow if needed *Pearl Star (Final Boss) X *Doomsday *Dizzy *Agamo *Lupe the Wolf *Failman X *Sash Lilac *Rex the Inkling *Papyrus *Sans X *Lady Rainflower *Garu *Mettaton X *Carmelita Fox *Sonic the Hedgehog (3rd to Last Boss) X Bosses of the Military Side = Anti Hero (Not Truly Good and Work for the wrong reason) *Hank J. Wimbleton (Final Boss) (Protection Agency) *Sanford (Protection Agency) *Mei (Protection Agency) *Zarya (Protection Agency) *Winston (Overwatch) *Tracer (Overwatch) *D.Va (G.U.N) *Bastion (Omnics’ Rebel Army) *Orisa (Omnics’ Rebel Army) *Leaf (Angel Corps) *Molly (The Spiky Box) *Sunshine (The Spiky Box) *Widowmaker (Overwatch) # *Diane Bratten (Hank Team) *Numbuh 1 (3rd to Last) (Galactic KND) # Bosses of the Evil Side = Members of the Negative Forces / = Anti-Villain (Not truly evil like Shadow) *Jokini the Clown (Final Boss) *Deadshot # *Kano # *Mumbo # *Monkey Blue # *Mr. Yama and Little Yama # *Bendy / *Malai *Mech-Ja *Spinal *Tricky *Santulana *Chaos General *Purple Guy / *Akiko Chou (2nd to Last) / Levels Level 1: Mobius Central Hero Boss: N/A Military Boss: N/A Villain Boss: N/A Other Boss: Blade the Hedgehog (First Time Battle) (Shadow: Blade's Warning is very Clear. The Choices I make effects everyone else.) Level 2: Highway Hero Boss: Garu (Shadow: If what Jokini said is true, I have to believe him.) Military Boss: Diane Bratten (Shadow: I must learn more about the Negative Forces from her & why.) Villain Boss: Spinal (Shadow: Skeleton Pirates, Get out of my sight at once!) Level 3: Dark Forest Hero Boss: Lupe the Wolf (Shadow: Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy.) Military Boss: Molly (Shadow: I want answers on where the Military are being held.) Villain Boss: Mech-Ja (Shadow: You will never violate the Forest ever again.) Level 4: G.U.N-Protected Area Hero Boss: Rex the Inkling (Shadow: Whatever happens next is no concern of mine.) Military Boss: D.Va (Shadow: I am so sorry, D.Va. I think I understand your past suffering.) Villain Boss: Kano (Shadow: You thugs of the Negative Forces are all alike.) Level 5: Mobius Central (Chaotic) Hero Boss: Papyrus (Shadow: Not even the Royal Guard can retaliate.) Military Boss: Bastion (Shadow: No Omnic is gonna stop me from reaching my goal.) Villain Boss: Chaos General (Shadow: My promise to Maria still stands, so deal with it.) Level 6: Highway (Chaotic) Hero Boss: Carmelita Fox (Shadow: Interpol is worthless against me.) Military Boss: Leaf (Shadow: I'm not stopping until my vengeance is served.) Villain Boss: Mr. Yama and Little Yama (Shadow: Even when I've been shrunked down to size, I never stay down!) Level 7: Bendy Area Hero Boss: Sash Lilac (Shadow: If you know what's good for you, you will run with Milla.) Military Boss: Orisa (Shadow: Omnics or not, the Dancing Demon has felt my pain.) Villain Boss: Bendy (Shadow: Even if the Cartoons did wrong for the right reason. I feel that my actions are becoming too much.) Level 8: Mumbo Street Hero Boss: Lady Rainflower (Shadow: I'm not letting anyone else soften me up anymore.) Military Boss: Zarya (Shadow: Thank you Zarya, I now know my true purpose on protecting the people.) Villain Boss: Mumbo (Shadow: I'm afraid it's curtains for you & your Magic Show.) Level 9: Protection Agency Facility Hero Boss: Failman (Will boost up if Heroes were mostly killed) (Shadow: You call yourself a hero? Pathetic!) Military Boss: Sanford (Shadow: I'm more than halfway on bringing Maria back.) Villain Boss: Malai (Shadow: Jokini, deal or no deal, you will pay the price.) Level 10: Temple of Echidna Hero Boss: Agamo (Shadow: This temple crumbles in fear before my might.) Military Boss: Tracer (Shadow: The Military must be this way.) Villain Boss: Santulana (Shadow: The Temple is defended, I'm one step closer to Enlightenment) Level 11: Underground (Chaotic) Hero Boss: Mettaton (Neo if Shadow mostly on Villain side) (Shadow: Show's over. About time you went off the air!) Military Boss: Sunshine (Shadow: The Overwatch base, huh? Now I know where to keep looking) Villain Boss: Tricky (Shadow: Hank has no trouble shutting down your Impropability Powers) Level 12: Path to Overwatch Hero Boss: Dizzy (Shadow: Not even your 2 guardians can save you now!) Military Boss: Winston (Shadow: Overwatch has been crushed! Soon the Military will be too.) Villain Boss: Monkey Blue (Shadow: Either you accept defeat or join Monkey Pink back at the Park.) Level 13: Overwatch Base Hero Boss: Doomsday (Shadow: It is proven that The Ultimate Monster is still no match for the Ultimate Lifeform.) Military Boss: Widowmaker (Shadow: Soon the Military will meet it's Final Judgement for their crimes!) Villain Boss: Purple Guy (Shadow: Jokini, this will be your last straw soon enough.) Level 14: Overwatch Rocket Facility Hero Boss: Sans (Bad Time Mode when Papyrus is killed) (Shadow: You should've stayed in your station when you had the chance.) Military Boss: Mei (Shadow: Now, once I reach to Space! The Truth will be revealed!) Villain Boss: Deadshot (Shadow: At last, the Negative Forces has been crushed.) Level 15 Hero Boss: Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic (Location: Elder God Palace) (Shadow: Now I'm the Ultimate Hedgehog!) Military Boss: Numbuh 1 (Location: Galactic KND Headquarter) (Shadow: Answer me this, what have you done with Maria? Villain Boss: Blade the Hedgehog (Space Colony ARK) (Shadow: Thank you Blade, now it's time I do one last job.) Level 16 Blade the Hedgehog (Hero/Neutral) (Location: Elder God Palace/Galactic KND Headquarter) (Shadow: I don't care if I choose poorly! I have made my decision alone!) Akiko Chou (Villain) (Location: Destroying ARK) (Shadow: My Final Challenger before Jokini, it's time I leave the past behind me!) Final Battle *Hero Boss: Pearl Star (Location: Space Colony ARK) (Shadow: It is done... I am deeply sorry that I chose poorly.) *Military Boss: Hank J. Wimbleton (Location: Galactic KND Headquarter) (Shadow: I chose poorly, but this is for Maria!) *Villain Boss: Jokini the Clown (Location: Space) (Shadow: Jokini, this is the end of you & the end to my cursed past!) Deaths *Maria Robotnik - Was mentioned by Jokini on why Shadow always have a deep hate for the Military, Which Jokini promise to revive her once Shadow killed off the Military. *Mech-Ja - Sliced in 2 before exploded from Shadow defending the forest. *Chaos General - Sliced apart when Shadow slow down time, Spindashing him before he can defend himself. *Little Yama - Destroyed by Shadow by using his arm against him and destroying a super chip inside him, Ruining Mr. Yama buisness. *Santulana - Get head torn by Agamo defending the temple with the help from Shadow. *Purple Guy - Sliced by Shadow trying to stab him, Failing his mission to wish his daughter back. Trivia *This mark the very long return of Shadow the Hedgehog. *This is mark a big saga based on whoever path Shadow goes to. *Only Stage 11: Underground (Chaotic) is skipped & Hank is the only one taking Shadow's place for protecting Mettaton & Sunshine from the invaders & face off against Tricky. *And also the Final Stage has been skipped entirely as well, due to Shadow sparing Akiko Chou, causing Jokini to talk with Shadow instead of fighting him. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Choice-Based